


Notes

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Future!Gallavich, Living Together, M/M, ian is a cute bf and mick is obsessed, mick is a cute bf and ian is obsessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian leaves little notes for Mickey on the doorstep of their apartment sometimes. Mickey thinks it's the best thing ever and keeps them all.





	Notes

Mickey loved everything about Ian. He had always known he was screwed as the sneaky bastard wormed his way into every aspect of life and as hard as it was to admit when he was younger, his heart.

Ian was such a cute little fucker Mickey sometimes wondered how the fuck he didn't realise how loveable he was. Everything his boyfriend did made him smile and Mickey knew he was whipped as fuck.

After they got their own apartment a few years ago, Ian would regulatly leave little notes on the porch for him when he came home. Neither mentioned them but Ian always looked shyly at him and Mickey gave him an extra long kiss and squeezed his hand the next time he saw his lover.

He didn't need Ian knowing he kept every single one of them, tucked up neatly at the back of the draws. He had reread them so many times no matter how dumb Ian probably thought the scraps of papers were. Here is the collection of his favourites:

'Dinner's in the oven. I'll be home in 20. Eat first then get ready because I really need to suck you off when I get back'

'Out with Fi. Know your tired try and take a nap. Hope you had a not shit day at work, love you'

'In the bath. Join me?'

'Bought you some more snickers, jello and cake. Sorry I have to work late today x'

'Buying more lube. Better be fucking naked when I get back'

'At the shops. Do the laundry for me, babe?'

'Your text made me laugh so hard at work I snorted coffee all over my boss today so fuck you'

'I haven't make dinner yet so I guess you have to eat me instead'

'Getting meds refill, thanks for the new watch, I fucking love you'

'Mickey fucking Milkovich I need your ass right now! I'm so horny, I think I might die, hurry the fuck up!'

'You're so cute I love your eyes'

'I know you were too lazy to go buy the damn milk, you prick. Don't think you're getting laid till you go to the shops, asshole'

'my dick isn't getting any younger, stop bitching with the neighbours and get on me'

'Eat my fucking chocolate again and I'm changing the locks'

'Mandy's over don't come in screaming about how much you want my cock, please'

'Douchebag, you didn't tell me you were gonna be late. Wake me up if I fell asleep, I miss you'

'Ian Clayton Gallagher has a hot as shit boyfriend'

'You look so pretty when you smile fucking stop it'

Ian bustled up the stairs, excited to let himself into his apartment and see Mickey again.

He dropped his keys fumbling to unlock the door and reached down when he noticed a piece of paper. He grinned eagerly and pried it unfolded 

'Stop grinning like a freak and come kiss me right now'

Ian's heart fluttered that his boyfriend had adopted his little notes, he though proudly that they were totally going to be that disgustingly adorable couple.

Having the best incentive he ever could, the redhead didn't need to be told twice as he finally stepped into the living room.

He saw Mickey sat on the sofa and practically pounced on him, delivering a thousand kisses per second. He laughed underneath him and held his happy cheeks in his hands to momentarily stop the barrage of colliding lips.

His eyes shone at he just wanted to stare at the the younger man's huge and predicted smile for a second. Ian spoke between his lingering pecks 'you... are... so... damn... cute!' Mickey smirked and raised his eyebrows 'gonna get on me now or what?'

Ian chuckled as he threw off his jacket 'obviously,' he winked, while returning to lay over the draped dark haired man.


End file.
